Color of Love
by Vampire Toy
Summary: Often in life it takes only one moment to determine your heart’s purpose, and as a child Hinata’s found hers. Childhood oneshot


Color of Love

By: Vampire Toy

Disclaimer: Me no own (sadness)

"Talking"

(Innermost thoughts)

:Sound effect:

Summary: Often in life it takes only one moment to determine your heart's purpose, and as a child Hinata's found hers. (Childhood one-shot)

A/N: Ok, a childhood one encounter between Hinata and Sakura, hope you enjoy.

…

Sakura bit her lip nervously and brushed a few strands of he pink hair behind her ear. Her fingers fiddled nervously with a small self-made bouquet of pink flowers in different shades.

(I hope Ino comes….she said she'd come right? Maybe I'm early…she never said when to come…maybe she wont come….)

Her green eyes traveled down to the grassy area where she'd picked the flowers; random empty patches were easily seen where the flowers would have been. She brushed one of her tiny sandal clad feet over one of the patches in attempt to brush some grass over it. She let out a heavy sigh when she only ended up pulling out the grass and making the patch bigger.

(I can't believe I was so nervous that I picked all the flowers around me! Ino would get angry at that….hmm…maybe I did come early?)

"HIYA!"

Sakura's head perked at the sound of someone's voice, she listened again and walked in the direction of the shouts.

(That sounds like someone's training… maybe its Ino! So I guess I came late…)

"HIYA!"

Sakura peeked behind a tree and blinked in surprise; it wasn't Ino who was training, but a girl she'd never seen before. Her eyes were pure white and her hair was ebony colored, cut short but cute. Though Sakura couldn't be sure, the girl looked about her age.

(I guess not…but who's this girl? I don't think I've ever seen her around so she doesn't go to my school…but she's practicing ninja moves… I wonder if she just moved here?)

"HIYA!" the girl cried hitting the pad attached to a tree in front of her, a strange energy coming from her hands each time.

"Excuse me."

"HIYA!"

"Excuse me!"

"HIYA!"

"Girl, umm, you with the white eyes!"

Sakura watched in fascination as the girl's attention was finally broken from her training and she immediately zipped behind the tree she'd been hitting. Her face came out half way to see who was there and her pale cheeks suddenly erupt in a pink blush that traveled all the way to her ears.

"Err you don't have to be scared! I won't hurt you or anything…" Sakura cried stepping away from her place behind a tree.

"I just wanted to know if you're new around here, see, I'm a ninja in training too, but I've never seen you before!" Sakura continued smiling, "By the way, my name is Sakura!"

"Oh, er...well I-I'm home schooled...I've been here all my life.." the white eyed girl explained, "A-and my name is Hinata."

"Nice to meet you Hinata! So…you're home schooled?"

"Yes…my father brings in teachers for me."

"Doesn't that cost a lot of money?"

"Oh, well, my dad has a lot of money."

"Really? Is he important? Is he the Hokage?"

"Oh, haha, no, he's just the head of our clan…" Hinata said relaxing slightly, though her blush never went away.

"Cool! Your part of a clan? Which one?"

"Hyuuga."

"Cool! I've heard of your clan, you have really cool moves, is that what you were practicing?"

"Yes, I'm not very strong right now though, but father says I will be soon."

"I think you'll be strong too, you looked like you were practicing really hard!"

Hinata giggled and nod; "I train really hard everyday."

"Do you train with your eyes too? They're really pretty, they make you look really cute." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you Sakura-chan...I really like your eyes too, but I like your hair best, it's my favorite color..." Hinata said turning slightly redder.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, most people don't like my hair."

"SAKURA!"

Sakura and Hinata both turned in surprise at the new voice.

"Oh, that's Ino's voice, I guess I WAS early…well, I have to go, goodbye Hinata-chan."

Hinata's face fell and she stepped away from the tree awkwardly. She looked down at her feet and wondered if she should go with Sakura wherever she was going, maybe she could ask? But the mental image of her angry and worried father kept her still.

"I hope one day you decide to come to school, it'll be fun if you do, I'll be your friend, Ino too! You'll have two friends right when you come in!" Sakura said, making Hinata look up.

"Well anyway, here!" Sakura said placing all the flowers she was holding in Hinata's hands, "Since you like pink so much you can have those flowers...anyway, good luck with becoming a ninja!" she smiled before turning and running in the direction the other voice had come.

Hinata stood still for a while before smiling again. She sniffed the flowers gently and looked back up in the direction Sakura had run.

(Sakura-chan, you never let me tell you why I liked pink so much...maybe I WILL go to regular school...I'll have to ask father first but...I really want to show you …how special your color is!)

…

VampireToy: Oooh ominous Hinata X3, Well, sorry if it was crappy XD I made a mini doujinshi of this if you want to see, it's in my art gallery in the link on my account under 'homepage'. Er…well anyway, I removed the 'warning' since someone said it wasn't neccicary because what I thought was apparent wasn't, so that's good, it's just that I made the doujinshi of this for a HinaSaku coupling contest so no I wasn't sure if that showed through or not XD.R & R please, flames welcome (unless you don't like shoujo-ai, cause then you shouldn't have been reading this)


End file.
